Series 3
Series 3 of Primeval is the third series of the original British Primeval television programme. Series 3 focuses primarily on the ARC team, as they go through numerous changes and challenges; including the death of Nick Cutter, the attempts of Christine Johnson to take control over the ARC, and Helen Cutter's attempts to destroy the ARC to try and save the future. Plot As the ARC team still reel from Stephen's death, they are joined by several new team members, including new security leader Captain Hilary Becker, and sparky Egyptologist Sarah Page. Meanwhile, after discovering a future world where the Earth is overrun with Future Predators, Helen Cutter sets out on a mission in the present against the ARC, whom she blames for the future catastrophe, and launches an attack on the ARC in which Nick Cutter is killed by Helen. The ARC subsequently manage to obtain a mysterious artifact from the future from Helen, which in turn causes military liaison Christine Johnson to target the ARC and attempt to take control of it and get the Artifact for her own purposes. Following Cutter's death, the ARC team are ultimately joined by ex-cop and new team leader Danny Quinn, and Jenny Lewis learns of her alternate life as Claudia Brown and ultimately leaves the ARC. Meanwhile, Connor himself is forced to move out of Abby's flat and into Lester's (to the latter's chagrin and misery) when the troublesome Jack Maitland moves in with Abby. As Johnson's mission to get the Artifact from the ARC continues, Helen returns and kills Johnson. When the ARC team learn that Helen intends to wipe out humanity's ancestors to stop them evolving to cause the future disaster, Danny, Connor and Abby are sent on a race after her through the Anomalies. Helen is killed before she can kill off enough of humanity's ancestors to have a temporal impact, but Abby, Connor and Danny are themselves left marooned in the past. Episodes ''Primeval Evolved 'Primeval Evolved' was an interactive spin-off game from Primeval, featuring some of the cast from the show. It ran parallel with Series 3, playing in this order: *Primeval Evolved Intro proceeding Episode 3.1 then followed by [[Primeval Evolved Week 1|''Primeval Evolved Week 1]] *Episode 3.2 followed by ''Primeval Evolved'' Week 2 *Episode 3.3 followed by ''Primeval Evolved'' Week 3 *Episode 3.4 followed by ''Primeval Evolved'' Week 4 *Episode 3.5 followed by ''Primeval Evolved'' Week 5 *Episode 3.6 followed by ''Primeval Evolved'' Week 6 *Episode 3.7 followed by ''Primeval Evolved'' Week 7 *Episode 3.8 followed by ''Primeval Evolved'' Week 8 *Episode 3.9 followed by ''Primeval Evolved'' Week 9 *Episode 3.10 followed by ''Primeval Evolved'' Week 10 Cast and characters Main cast and characters *Douglas Henshall as Nick Cutter and as the Nick Cutter Clone *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Lucy Brown as Jenny Lewis *Juliet Aubrey as Helen Cutter *Ben Miller as James Lester *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Laila Rouass as Sarah Page *Jason Flemyng as Danny Quinn *Belinda Stewart-Wilson as Christine Johnson Guest cast and characters *Micheal Wildman as Ross *Regina Freedman as Marion Taylor *Cristina Catalina as Cleaning Lady *Chris Wilson as Traffic Warden *Tim Faraday as the Cleaner Clones *Bertie Carvel as Ryan Mason *Joe Prospero as Young Ryan Mason *Jack Bence as Patrick Quinn *Glyn Grimstead as Stanley Morgan (Chief) *Chris Ryman as Jimmy Keel *Polly Dartford as Emily *Ramon Tikaram as Mick Harper *Ruth Gemmell as Katherine Kavanagh *Nina Toussaint-White as Melanie *Nigel Marven as himself/Documentary Presenter *Robert Lowe as Jack Maitland *Alex McSweeney as Joseph Wilder *Antony Edridge as Airplane Captain *William Scott-Masson as Richard Bentley *Mark Leadbetter as Mark Baker *Theo Cross as Lloyd *Terrance Maynard as Chauffeur *Jack Gordon as Tony *Tony Curran as William de Mornay *Patrick Romer as Priest *Rebecca Calder as Elizabeth Lionel *Jordan Long as Jimmy *Jamie Glover as Village Boy *Brad Damon as Mike *Kate Magowan as Eve (Helen Cutter in disguise) *Tom McKay as Joe *Marcus Onilude as Randy Reception Series 3 received generally mixed critical reception. Fans of the previous two series praised the action sequences and original creatures and ideas, but criticised the writing, storyline and acting as poor. Series rewrites Due to cast members like, Douglas Henshall (Nick Cutter) and Lucy Brown (Jenny Lewis) deciding to leave, this series had to go through several rewrites: *Episode 3.3 was originally the second episode and 3.2 was the third. As such, James Moran had to draft four versions of Episode 3.2 before it was finally revised by Adrian Hodges. http://jamesmoran.blogspot.com.au/2013/03/the-primeval-writing-process.html *Four - five other episodes featuring Nick Cutter had to be scrapped and completely new ones written for Danny Quinn. *The producers wanted to have Nick Cutter face off with Helen Cutter in the final episode but Danny replaced him. Title sequences *There was four version of the title sequence used for this series unlike all other series that just used one, this was because the cast kept changing. Primeval Title Sequence - Series 3 - Episode 1-3 (2009) Primeval Title Sequence - Series 3 - Episode 2 (2009) Primeval Title Sequence - Series 3 - Episode 4-5 (2009) Primeval Title Sequence - Series 3 - Episode 6-10 (2009) ''Cancellation and Revival of Primeval After the broadcast of Series 3, in June 2009, it was announced that ''Primeval had been cancelled. However, by September 2009, it was revealed that two more series' of Primeval would be produced. Gallery Gallery 4.jpg Gallery 4 (2).jpg Gallery 4 (3).jpg Gallery 4 (4).jpg Gallery 4 (5).jpg Gallery 4 (6).jpg Gallery 4 (7).jpg Gallery 4 (8).jpg Gallery 4 (9).jpg Gallery 4 (10).jpg Gallery 4 (11).jpg Gallery 4 (12).jpg Gallery 4 (13).jpg Gallery 4 (14).jpg Gallery 4 (15).jpg Gallery 4 (16).jpg Gallery 4 (17).jpg Gallery 4 (18).jpg Gallery 4 (19).jpg Gallery 4 (20).jpg Gallery 4 (21).jpg Gallery 4 (22).jpg Gallery 4 (23).jpg Gallery 4 (24).jpg Gallery 4 (25).jpg Gallery 4 (26).jpg Gallery 4 (27).jpg Gallery 4 (28).jpg Gallery 4 (29).jpg Gallery 4 (30).jpg Gallery 4 (31).jpg Gallery 4 (32).jpg Gallery 4 (33).jpg Gallery 4 (34).jpg Gallery 5.jpg Gallery 5 (2).jpg Gallery 5 (3).jpg Gallery 5 (4).jpg Gallery 5 (5).jpg Gallery 5 (6).jpg Gallery 5 (7).jpg Gallery 5 (8).jpg Gallery 5 (9).jpg Gallery 5 (11).jpg Gallery 5 (12).jpg Gallery 5 (13).jpg Gallery 5 (14).jpg Gallery 5 (15).jpg Gallery 5 (16).jpg Gallery 5 (17).jpg Gallery 5 (18).jpg Gallery 5 (19).jpg Gallery 5 (20).jpg Gallery 5 (21).jpg Gallery 5 (22).jpg Gallery 5 (23).jpg Gallery 5 (24).jpg Gallery 5 (25).jpg Gallery 5 (26).jpg Gallery 5 (27).jpg Gallery 5 (28).jpg Gallery 5 (29).jpg Gallery 5 (30).jpg Gallery 5 (31).jpg Gallery 5 (32).jpg Gallery 5 (33).jpg Gallery 5 (34).jpg Gallery 5 (35).jpg Gallery 5 (36).jpg Gallery 5 (37).jpg Gallery 5 (38).jpg Gallery 5 (39).jpg Gallery 5 (40).jpg Gallery 5 (41).jpg Gallery 5 (42).jpg Gallery 5 (43).jpg Gallery 5 (44).jpg Gallery 5 (45).jpg Gallery 5 (46).jpg Gallery 5 (47).jpg Gallery 5 (48).jpg Gallery 5 (49).jpg Gallery 5 (50).jpg Gallery 5 (51).jpg Gallery 5 (52).jpg Gallery 5 (53).jpg Gallery 5 (54).jpg Gallery 5 (55).jpg Gallery 5 (56).jpg Gallery 5 (57).jpg Gallery 5 (58).jpg Gallery 5 (59).jpg Gallery 5 (60).jpg Gallery 5 (61).jpg Gallery 5 (62).jpg Gallery 5 (63).jpg Gallery 5 (64).jpg Gallery 5 (65).jpg Gallery 5 (66).jpg Gallery 5 (67).jpg Gallery 5 (68).jpg Gallery 5 (69).jpg Gallery 5 (70).jpg Gallery 5 (71).jpg Gallery 5 (72).jpg Gallery 5 (73).jpg Gallery 5 (74).jpg Gallery 5 (75).jpg Gallery 5 (76).jpg Gallery 5 (77).jpg Gallery 5 (78).jpg Gallery 5 (79).jpg Gallery 5 (80).jpg Gallery 5 (81).jpg Gallery 5 (82).jpg Gallery 5 (83).jpg Gallery 5 (84).jpg Gallery 5 (85).jpg Gallery 5 (86).jpg Gallery 5 (87).jpg Gallery 5 (88).jpg Gallery 5 (90).jpg Gallery 5 (91).jpg Gallery 5 (92).jpg Gallery 5 (93).jpg Gallery 5 (94).jpg Gallery 5 (95).jpg BTS 5.jpg BTS 6.jpg BTS 7.jpg 3Primeval Nick 5.jpg S2 gallery2 590x445.jpg 3x1BTS-ConnorintheMuseum.jpg 3x1BTS-FilmingSunCageLeavingBritishMuseum.jpg 3x1BTS-SarahGettingMakeup.jpg 3x2BTS-AbbyandConnoratBrookshouse.jpg 3x2BTS-FilmingDannywithConnorLockedup.jpg 3x2BTS-FilmingtheMatrixPrediction.jpg 3x3BTS-BenMansfieldGettingMakeup.jpg 3x3BTS-FilmingNickCutterCloneExplosionScene.jpg 3x3BTS-WatchingEndingCarparkScenes.jpg 3x4BTS-FilmingRunwayCarScenes.jpg 3x4DannyinAirportHanger.jpg 3x4Promo-Connor,BeckerandAbbyinMini.jpg 3x5BTS-ARCmadetolookFrozen.jpg 3x5BTS-FilmingFungusFreezingScene.jpg 3x5BTS-JennyFreezing.jpg 3x6BTS-DannyinTuxintheToyotaHilux.jpg 3x7BTS-SarahinMedievalEra.jpg 3x7BTS-FilmingDannyandSirWilliamFight.jpg 3x7BTS-FilmingDannyandSirWilliamFight2.jpg 3x7BTS-FilmingDannyandSirWilliamFight3.jpg 3x7BTS-FilmingHorseRidinginMedievalEra.jpg 3x7BTS-FilmingHorseRidinginMedievalEra2.jpg 3x7Promo-DannyandSirWilliamdeMornay.jpg 3x7Promo-SirWilliamdeMornaywithHorseinMedievalEra.jpg 3x8Promo-BeckerintheFutureCity.jpg 3x9BTS-WatchingCampsiteScenes.jpg 3x10BTS-AbbyintheFutureARC.jpg Series3dvd-1.jpg|Series 3 DVD front cover Series3DVDalternatecover.png|Series 3 DVD alternate front cover Series3DVDback.jpg|Series 3 DVD back cover Primeval-V2_US_R1_DVD_box.jpg|thumb|US Volume Two DVD containing Series 3. Primeval-Series3-GermanDVD.jpeg|German Series 3 DVD front cover Primeval-Series3-GermanDVDback.jpeg|German Series 3 DVD back cover PrimevalSeries3FrenchDVD.jpg|French Series 3 DVD PrimevalSeries3ThaiDVD.jpg|Thai Series 3 DVD front cover PrimevalSeries3ThaiDVDBackcover.jpg|Thai Series 3 DVD back cover Photo shoots Gallery 6.jpg Gallery 6 (2).jpg Gallery 6 (3).jpg Gallery 6 (4).jpg Gallery 6 (5).jpg Gallery 6 (6).jpg Gallery 6 (7).jpg Gallery 6 (8).jpg Gallery 6 (9).jpg Gallery 6 (10).jpg Gallery 6 (11).jpg Gallery 6 (12).jpg Gallery 6 (13).jpg Gallery 6 (14).jpg Gallery 6 (15).jpg Gallery 6 (16).jpg Gallery 6 (17).jpg Gallery 6 (18).jpg Gallery 6 (19).jpg Gallery 6 (20).jpg Gallery 6 (21).jpg Gallery 6 (22).jpg Gallery 6 (23).jpg Gallery 6 (24).jpg Gallery 6 (25).jpg Gallery 6 (26).jpg Gallery 6 (27).jpg Gallery 6 (28).jpg Gallery 6 (29).jpg Gallery 6 (30).jpg Gallery 6 (31).jpg Gallery 6 (32).jpg Gallery 6 (33).jpg Gallery 6 (34).jpg Gallery 6 (35).jpg Gallery 6 (36).jpg Gallery 6 (37).jpg Gallery 6 (38).jpg Gallery 6 (39).jpg Gallery 6 (40).jpg Gallery 6 (41).jpg Gallery 6 (42).jpg Series3PhotoShoot-HelenCutter.jpg Gallery 6 (43).jpg Gallery 6 (44).jpg Gallery 6 (45).jpg Gallery 6 (46).jpg Gallery 6 (47).jpg Gallery 6 (48).jpg Gallery 6 (49).jpg References Category:Series